Tape My Barrels Please
'Introduction' Tape my barrels please is the Seventh episode of Fairy Tales of Nadia, released in October 20th, 2013, The episode was supposed to be released earlier than this date, however a data crash has been occured to My USB drive cost me days to recover what was lost. 'Plot:' Martina Was found walking bare feet in a middle of a dark alley in 02:09 am, she got choloformed by SKull shell who has taken her to his temple to turn her into Tube Girl to destroy Samantha Nyte. Samantha went to her grandfather's old castle to collect some of his powers, however she got caught discharged of her powers and tied up.by an annonymo us person (turned out to be the Tube girl) Martina revealed herse lf and her plan to destroy Sam's friends first, then she comes after them, so sam was left in the Darks taped up. Next Morning iniside the lair, Nadia got in asking for Sam, but she spotted Fathia wearing a helmet and bikini, and Jihed wearing a bannana suit performing Harlem Shake dance, which she interropted, Nadia Revealed that she wanted sam for an advice about boys and she was imformed that Sam was At her granmpa's castle, as UNNAMED Said after the failure of Fathia in helping Nadia and her attempts to pretend to know, so Nadia Decided to Follow Sam accopmagnied with Fathia and Jihed Leaving UNNAMED going to his date with Fiona. Once reached the castle, The three People have been separated into two groups, Nadia was qualified to check the torture room, while Fathia and Jihed will take care of the rest of the castle. Meanwhile Samantha made it in setting herself free, she wore a mask, held a glass and hid in a place where the Tube Girl can never see her, when she heard the high heels clapping, she threw the cup through The unknown person, causing a large wound in it face, suddenly, it turned out that person was Nadia, when Sam heard her screaming upon getting hit by the glass, Fathia and Jihed joined the Torture room upon hearing Nadia's screaming, As soon as Fathia knew that Samantha is powerless, she kept making fun of her, getting a reply from Sam that her egoism won't last long. Suddenly, the backgrounds became an outer space place after an earthquake appeared at the sudden,Samantha met Tube Girl Face to Face again, after learning that her powers and her grand father's powers were taken by Tube girl, Sam tried to convince Martina that there were better solutions than trying to kill everyone, but Martina insisted that she wanted to kill Sam and the others, she equipped herself with an ADAG bullet, but she got shocked by Fathia, after that Martina summoned a three legged turtle with Samantha's powers (those can be identified with the horns, wings and the tail), but as soon as Fathia failed in shooting the turtle, Martina left the grounds and put the backgrounds back, leaving an ADA Bomb counting down to zero, blowing the castle, Sam's truck and a tiny zone of the avenue. luckily, Samantha, Fathia, Nadia, and jihed survived before it's too late, samantha Blamed Fathia for all the damages she got, She was asked by Nadia about Martina, Fathia,and how she got her powers (Available in the gold membership only), it was revealed that Martina was caught smoking marijuana and taking steroids after hitting a great success in Samantha's band, which she got kicked out for. upon that Tube girl had returned with her turtle, when her turtle was declaring an tattack towards sam, it was killed by Fathia who got slapped by Tube girl's barrrels and got the guns pointed at her face,but Something was blown over Martina's Face by Nadia.Sam got happy when she saw herself going to take her powers back, but her happiness was wrecked by Martina who sucked the powers again using the powers removal cylinder. Martina Glown a tident symbol in her chest causing temporary knock out to Fathia and Nadia, except Sam who was not close enough to the explosion. When Samantha tried to convince Martina to sort things out peaceefully, she was not expected to be given an ADAG and shoot herself, her plan failed when Martina gave her the gun While she kept refusing shooting herself, Martina was gone crazy and ran behind sam, she got attracted to an abandoned Christian's workshop getting hit by the same tube she used to hit sam, it was revealed that person was Sam,a small fight had begun using shovels, kicking each other had ended up to Sam being knocked out after hitting her head to the walls when falling into an empty big bowl upon a perfume was sprayed into her eyes, The glorious moment of Martina was wrecked by a cold water wave was shot by Fathia to get her attention, WHen Martina Pointed the gun to Fathia, she got shocked by Fathia, and melted down under the effect of The ADAD gun when it was wet and contacting the electricity causing a permanent death of the girl and the destruction of the cylinder which the powers of Samantha went back to where it belonged to, After getting her powers back, Samantha had waken up and thanked fathia for the quick interfeer. Skull shell gt mad when he learned that his plan went wrong, so he had started on something will make his eveil domination plan come ture. 'Episode chronology' The Episode before this one was The Stalking Dead, while the episode after this one is "Nadia and the Naked Pig part 1 'Trivia': *The Episode's first sketch was Samantha got threatened by An annonymus person and got attacked in her house, however, it was changed because it did not match the fact that Samantha is Invincible against bullets, but later she was threatened again wit ADAG which she can't defeat the power of the acid. *This is the first episode was made about Sam, furthermore, Fathia was included in this episode since she showed hatred to Sam. *This is the first episode where Sam was put in a damsel situation which is similar to Daphne Blake Whom Sam's characteristics are based on. *This is the second time where the trick of self speech is used while gagged using the "mmph" sound in the bubble. *Nadia Said in the paid version "is it possible to bring him back and squeeze your thing again?" "Thing" was refered to "Breasts" where Sam's power's entrance, this filter was made in purpose refereing to South Park's episode Ike's wee wee where the kids say "Wee Wee" instead of Penis, however Nadia is 17, she's old enough to pronounce the word "Breast" but since she is a person who never uses these words in public or in front of boys, she just says "Thing". *Martina' situation was like the situation of "hold the grudge" which it was commonly used in other medias. 'Bonus for the premium membership:' Inside the Forum's database, A copy for premium members that contains extra things to use: 'Thumbnails:' Some thumbnails were provided within the episode for a public use. 'Unused Sets/pages:' see Comparaison:Tape My Barrels Please This pack also contains some deleted sets of the plot merged with the comic episode: *In the Regular version, When Samantha is getting her powers removed, the Power removal Cylinder is put was the top of Sam's breast, While in the Paid one, it was put in her nipple, both places can be a place for Sam's powers. *In the Regular version, When Jihed was staring at Samantha's exposed Butt as her skirt was ripped, he got hit in his head by Nadia knocking him out, While in the Paid one, He got hit in his crotch by Nadia, Nadia was removed from the scene where jihed is suffering from his crotch pain. *In the Regular version,When Samantha was narrating Martina's problem, Nadia ended the conversation with"This has something to do with this situation" , While in the Paid one, Last reply was Sam's. *In the Regular version in the same scene, The tale of Sam's getting her powers was removed , While in the Paid one,This scene was existed, which contains a flashback of her getting teased by UNNAMED who was Squeezing her breasts. *While Martina is dying under the effect of the wet ADAG, she said Backwards"I hate you all, especially that idiot Sam!" In the Regular version,While in the Paid one her last words were "Fuck you all, especially that Bitch sam!". *In The stroyboard, where Nadia, Samantha, and Fathia were supposed to Faint together in a row, Sam was supposed to Be carried to The Christian Workshop to be Taped up again, however it was decided to be dragged to the slaves' prision instead, but since the Work crash incident, The Castle was meant to be destroyed, and Samantha got knocked out again in a Big Bowl, it was planned to put her In Damsel again, but attempting to shoot her with the ADAG, was te perfect opportunity to Kill Martina in the End instead of Crashing Her by The rockets from the Live Action Truck to Avoid making references to Quagmire in Family Guy's episode Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q when he hit Jeff (Brenda's Boyfirend)to a tree with Peter's car causing him death, however This part of the storyboard didn't make it to be put in the archive since the Incident, however another part of the storyboard was provided instead. 'References:' *In the dead man Castle, next to the torture room, a tortured skeleton that resembles Donna Tubbs Brown from The Animated Sitcom The Cleveland Show , Later, another corpse of Roberta Tubbs can be also seen disfigured and dead, it was ripped during the backgrounds' changing process. *In Sam's flashback, Peter Griffin was a printed picture on a t-shirt worn by Drummer, the Word "Daddy" was written below it. *Fathia one and Jihed Zafar were perfoming The Harlem shake Dance, Jihed's disguise is based on the Dancing Banana *A reference to Yu Gi Oh! has come when Jihed called the new backgrounds Neo-Spacian. *Martina was shown Smoking marihuana and taking Steroids, this is a reference and a critic of the addiction of those durgs. *When Samantha Screamed upon removing tapes from her mouth, arms and legs, a Duct Tape's effects were refered in this episode. *The Power removal Cylinder is based on Fenton Thermos from Danny Phantom, however the Cylinder must be attached to the body to suck powers. 'Production Circumstances:' Since the Data loss incident, this episode has witnessed some software changes in the producing phase, Comic Life 1 was upgraded to 2, some sets were drawn using Adobe Flash professional CS5, No Microsoft Word use was detected in This episode. 'Author Notes:' My apologies for the delay of this episode. but i hope that you enjoy it! Category:The Curse of The Skull shell Category:Season 1